general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Road to The Unknown/Issue 1
A bulky and scarred man likely in his late thirties sighed as he approached the campfire with only another of his group there. "Another shitty day, huh?" he asks. Without a response from his companion he continued eating his food, he shuddered at the taste but had to deal with it due to the shortage of good food they had. Due to how the world is, it's rare to find high quality food and so it's rationed for good measure but even with their care the food expires fairly quickly. He sighed and began scratching one of his scars and calls to his companion, "Tanith?" he asks. With a simple shrug he calls to her again after she doesn't reply. "Tanith!" he calls in a more aggressive tone. Tanith, a calm but distant woman in her twenties annoyed at the pestering simply looks at him with a harsh growl, "What do you want?" she hastily replies with annoyance. "Well, someone's gotten in the shitter." he chuckles to himself slightly , "Where are the others?" Thinking for a few seconds she replies "Gorrister's in his tent, Silas is probably doing some stupid shit, Rayne...she's probably in her tent, I don't know. Straid is doing whatever shit they do." "And...?" he trails off. "And, what?" she replies with a harsh tone. "Where's Royce?" "How the fuck should I know? Why do we even have that prick with us? He doesn't tell us shit, he's just a liability" Tanith screams in rage at Gwyn. With a slight chuckle a shadowy figure approaches the duo and casually sits down ignoring the shouting. His face coated in bruises from a previous argument he had with Tanith. "Tanith, you really hate me don't you?" Royce asks with a slight sarcastic tone while casually checking the bruises. "I thought you'd have figured that out after the way I sucker punched you, moron" Unphased by the remark Royce simple laughs at it and casually approaches Gwyn. "So...Gwyn, the plan? Where we heading?" He can reply with nothing but a sigh, Royce accepting he won't tell him simply retires to his resting place. He'd been meaning to talk to Gorrister about his bruises but figuring it's already late as it is simply sighs and goes to his own tent. ---- Meanwhile back at the campfire the two continue their own business. In order to pass the time, Gwyn asks Tanith another question. "Tanith, let me ask you an honest question. Why DO you hate him? I mean sure he's got his problems but he's not a bad guy, he's good in a fight too." Sighing the young woman can only keep her silence. Gwyn, amused by her silence begins thinking of other ways to keep the conversation and thinks of a question she can't not answer. "You love him don't you? It explains it all, you're just hostile to him because you kids are in love." Gagging at the question, Tanith gets up hastily and grabs Gwyn. "No I don't, he's an ass, why is this such a thing? What, you miss your little dramas before the world went to shit? I don't pester your business." "You can pester me all you want, I have nothing to hide, especially my interests in people." Gwyn replied in a cruel tone. Grunting, Tanith gets up and walks away from the scarred man who's started chuckling at her hasty response. Making her way to her tent she decides to approach Royce's and at least apologise for her violence against him. "I know someone's there, jeez stealth isn't your th-" Royce cuts off as he sees Tanith. "Look...I er...I just...I just wanted to apologise for...y'know." she says sheepisly. "It's cool." Royce replies. "No...it's not, I was out of line and you're...just a dick, like you haven't told us a damn thing about yourself ever since we all met up and you...make these really cruel jokes and you don't seem to care, it's annoying." "Yeah...I've got my own ways of coping with things, the past is the past and I try not to dwell on it, the jokes are my mechanism, if they bug you I'm sorry, but I need my ways, and as much as I'd love to talk which doesn't really seem to be our thing, so...bye." with that last passing Royce enters his tent again. Realising she needs her own rest, Tanith retires to her tent. Cast Main Cast: *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Gorrister Harrington* *Gwyn *Rayne* *Selena* *Straid* *Silas* *Does not appear in this episode. Trivia *First appearance of Royce. *First appearance of Tanith. *First appearance of Gywn. *This issue was meant to be released earlier but due to (some laziness) and personal things I put it on hold. *The whole argument between Tanith and Royce might be brought up, fuck I dunno. *Notice how I avoided referring to Straid's gender, yeah that's a thing what hopefully I'll bring up in later issues. Category:Road to The Unknown Category:Riley Category:Road to The Unknown Issues